


Seaside Song

by PenroseByAnyOtherName



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Mermaid Gura, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenroseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/PenroseByAnyOtherName
Summary: Not much in her new village can impress grumpy teenage loner Amelia. Not even a mermaid washed up on shore. Not even when that mermaid is the only other person there that can speak English.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Seaside Song

“I thought mermaids were supposed to be pretty.”

Moving to the fishing village was not ideal for Amelia Watson. She did not speak much, or any, Japanese, she did not understand why they had to leave her childhood home or the country entirely, and she did not have any friends there. She stood out as much of the rest of her family, but they could at least speak the language and seemed happy to be there. She was not sure she would be happy anywhere.

Though they lived in a nice house overlooking the sea, she felt it was somehow a downgrade from the London townhouse and exciting city life she knew. There was almost nobody her age, and nobody who spoke English, and definitely nobody who would care about a nobody like her. At least in London things happened, exciting things, that made her feel small and the world feel big. Nothing exciting ever happened there.

Or, at least that was what she had thought until that morning.

“Figures even the mermaids here would be weird,” Amelia muttered, watching as the teal eyes stared up at her, sharply pointed teeth bared in a grin.

The mermaid had come to shore while she was collecting shells for something to do. She was not the delicate rainbow-finned mermaids of movies and television, though she had a tail, finned and damaged. It was long, almost shark-like, and twice the length of the human torso. The face was also strange, with too-sharp teeth, and two rows of them. 

Not ugly, Amelia would concede, beautiful in a strange way even, but still weird, and she sighed.

She was about to walk away, unamazed and simply wanting to be left alone, when a voice that chilled her to the bone called out to her.

“I speak English, you know.”

Turning back around, Amelia stared.

The mermaid had flopped on the beach, tail swishing in the gentle waves from the sea. Her clear eyes watched Amelia and she continued to grin in a too-wide, almost menacing, way.

“Shit,” Amelia swore under her breath. Absolutely typical luck, that the one person there that spoke English was the mermaid she had just insulted, and she crammed her hands in her pockets as she looked at the playfully laid out creature.

“I don’t mind if you think I look weird,” the mermaid teased. “You look pretty weird to me.”

“You’re the one with white hair and a tail.”

“You’ve got two legs and your hair sticks off the back of your head,” the mermaid countered with a grin.

“My hair does what?” Amelia asked, more to herself, reaching up to touch her hair before seeming to realise. “Do you mean my ponytail?”

“You have a tail, too?” the mermaid accused, aghast by the very thought.

“No, a ponytail,” Amelia said. She was trying not to laugh.

“What’s that?”

“The thing I have my hair in, it doesn’t just stay like that on its own,” Amelia tried to explain, reaching up with both hands to let her hair down. She shook it out for her, the shoulder length waves messy, but seeming to dazzle the mermaid.

“How do you do that?” she demanded, looking for any sign of magic or trickery.

“A hair tie,” said Amelia with a smile. “Wanna try?”

The mermaid gave her a decisive look, before nodding and sitting up.

Kneeling beside her on the shore, gentle waves soaking her jeans as they lapped up onto the pebbly sand, Amelia reached out to the mermaid, elastic around her fingers. The mermaid looked wary, but stayed still, watchful teal eyes never blinking.

With a practiced ease, she bundled the short white hair back into a little ponytail, before twisting the elastic around it to keep it snugly in place.

Amelia pulled her hands back and smiled at her. “There.”

Wet and partially webbed hands found the tuft of hair pulled back, and she gave an unnervingly wide grin, all fangs as she laughed. “It’s silly.”

“Yeah, but it helps keep my hair out of my face, and it’s easier than styling it,” Amelia said with a shrug.

“You’re weird,” the mermaid laughed, clearly pleased by such a thing. “What’s your name?”

Laughing with her, Amelia relaxed onto the wet beach and replied, “Ame.”

“Ame,” the mermaid repeated, seeming to like it as she repeated it again with new emphasis.

“What about you? Do mermaids get names?”

“Gura,” was the simple reply.

Amelia looked over at her, smiling a little. “I like that.”

Gura, she repeated in her head, again and again. A nice name to give when her mother asked if she had started making friends.


End file.
